LA ISLA HATNA CAP1
by Oscar-kun
Summary: Un hombre busca la legendaria joya de la diosa hitomi para controlar el mundo, pero necesita el alma de 7 mujeres japonesas, descubre que haran ranma y los demas al respecto


_**LA ISLA HATNA **_

_**Hola queridos lectores de fanfictions, pues si leyeron mi primer fanfiction, el anillo mágico, sabrán que mi nombre es Oscar tengo 16 años y soy de Guadalajara Jalisco México y si no, pues ya lo puse jeje, bueno aquí les entrego el primer capitulo de mi primera serie, espero que este fanfiction sea de su agrado y echen a volar su imaginación con el.**_

**_Todos, bueno no todos, casi todos, bueno todos los personajes excepto los inventados por mi pertenecen a la diosa del manga Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo quiero hacer una historia con ellos ya que me agradan mucho pero no pretendo sacar alguna ganancia de este asunto eeee, asi que es legal _**

_**Abreviaturas**_

_**Ranma-Ra**_

_**Ryouga-Ry**_

_**Genma-Ge**_

_**Soun-So**_

_**Hapossai-Ha**_

_**Akane-Ak**_

_**Nabiki-Na**_

_**Kasumi-Ka**_

_**Shampoo-Sh**_

_**Cologne-Co**_

_**Asuza-As**_

_**Ukyo-Uk**_

_**Hitomo-Hi**_

_**Sukari-Su**_

_**Akari-Aka**_

_**Ayumi-Ay**_

_**Natsumi-Nat**_

_**Kenji-Ke**_

_**Li-Li**_

_**Satoru-Sa**_

_**Takeshi-Ta**_

_**(.......)-pensamientos**_

_**Bastantes personajes no?**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**EL SECUESTRO**_

_**En la ciudad de Nerima se oyen campanas nupciales, es un bello atardecer, y se esta celebrando una boda, se oyen los gritos de la gente: he, he que vivan los nocios!, si que vivan los novios!, he oldie!, que vivan los novios!, he vivan!, que se besen!, si beso, beso beso!, los novios.......Ryouga y Akane**_

_**So-Oh, Ryoga que bueno que seras tu quien se encarge del dojo y no ese Ranma**_

_**Ak-Si verdad papa ese inmaduro de Ranma no puede ni atender sus propios problemas, menos los del dojo**_

_**Entre la gente se abre paso Ranma**_

_**Ra-Ryouga**_

_**Ry-Que?, ah pero si es mi viejo amigo Ranma el abandonado, y dime que te trae por estos lugares?**_

_**Ra-Eso no te importa Ryouga yo e venido por Akane **_

_**Ry-Pero es que acaso no ves que ya nos casamos **_

_**Ra-Pe...pe...pero akane yo..yo te a...**_

_**Ryouga se acerca a Ranma**_

_**Ry-Ranma, sabes? a Akane y ano le importas pero como soy muy bueno te dejare vivir un tiempo en mi casa mientras tu y tu padre buscan otro lugar en donde refugiarse **_

_**Ra-Pe....pe......**_

_**Genma sale por detrás de Ranma y lo golpea en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente **_

_**Ge-Gracias señor Hibiki, es usted muy amable no le haga caso a mi insensato hijo Ranma, y con su permiso me retiro **_

_**Genma se aleja de la muchedumbre de la boda llevando a Ranma arrastrando **_

_**Ak-Sabes Ryouga creo que ya es hora**_

_**Ry-Hora de que?**_

_**Ak-No seas tontito de mi beso**_

_**Ry-Queeeee (Esto es maravilloso parece un sueño)**_

_**Ryouga agarra a Akane por la mejilla y luego por el cuello y con la otra mano por la cintura mientras que Akane abraza a Ryouga y se besan apasionadamente **_

_**Ry-O Akane tus labios son ardientes......pero me estas quemando, quemas!, estas muy caliente! Aaaa!**_

_**En ese momento Ryouga se despierta y se da cuenta de que estaba besando a su fogata **_

_**Ry-O rayos con razón Akane estaba tan caliente, pero ese sueño pronto se hara realidad y ni Ranma podra evitarlo jajajjajajajajajaja**_

_**Mientras tanto en el Nerima real.....**_

_**Ak-Ranma date prisa que llegaremos tarde a la escuela **_

_**Ra-A, ya callate Akane, ya voy, no me apresures**_

_**Ka-Ya es tarde apresúrense los dos **_

_**Ranma y akane salen corriendo a toda prisa para llegar a la escuela**_

_**Mientras tanto en una isla llamada Hatna, cercana a Japón, en la residencia de los hermanos Kenji y Li Tamura **_

_**Ke-Satoru, Takeshi, vengan**_

_**Sa/Ta-Díganos señor que se le ofrece **_

_**Ke-Mi hermano Li me ha traido el pergamino de la desaparecida tribu de los hayates, y en el esta escrito que el diamante de la flor de cerezo roja se encuentra en el palacio de la diosa Hitomi que se encuentra en medio de el bosque después de pasar por las montañas, asi que quiero que ustedes dos vayan por el inmediatamente**_

_**Sa-Claro señor ya nos vamos **_

_**Ke-jajajajajajajaja con la flor de cerezo roja y el alma de varias mujeres japonesas como la diosa Hitomi pronto controlare esta estúpida isla, luego Japón, y luego el mundo entero jajajajajaajaja**_

_**Y de nuevo en Nerima **_

_**Ak-Dime Ranma que acaso no te puedes arreglar mas rapido por las mañanas?**_

_**Ra-Porque lo preguntas?**_

_**Ak-Porque ya me canse de llegar diario tarde **_

_**Ra-Y de que te preocupas, ya faltan unos dias para terminar, que importa si seguimos llegando tarde, y ademas las clases de historia con el maestro Eduardo son muy aburridas, por eso no me importa llegar tarde a la primera clase**_

_**Ak-De veras Ranma tu no tienes remedio, sigues siendo un inmaduro e irresponsable **_

_**Ra-Y?, pero almenos no soy un marimacho y pechos planos **_

_**Ak-Que has dicho!?**_

_**Y justo a tiempo llega Shampoo con su bicicleta cayéndole a Ranma en la cabeza como siempre **_

_**Ra-Aj, Shampoo podrias por lo menos alguna vez en tu vida no caer encima de mi con tu bicicleta **_

_**Sh-Como tu quieras mi amor!**_

_**Ak-Ah, ya veo pues como vas a estar asi mejor me voy jum!**_

_**Akane da media vuelta y se retira dejando a Ranma y Shampoo solos **_

_**Ra-Espera**_

_**Sh-Ranma salir conmigo? Después de todo Akane ya se fue Y nos dejo solos, porque?, sabes?**_

_**Ra-No, no se y no me importa **_

_**Sh-Pues porque nos quiere juntos **_

_**Ra-No me importa, ya me voy, ahí te ves**_

_**Sh-Pero, yo invitar comida a Ranma si salir conmigo **_

_**Ra-Que, enserio?, bueno esta bien saldre contigo , pero solo porque me veria mal rechazando una oferta de una chica **_

_**Sh-Oh, Ranma me haces muy feliz**_

_**Ra-Yo lo se, yo lo se**_

_**Ra-Bien y adonde iremos?**_

_**Sh-Pues al cat café**_

_**Ra-Bueno, pero solo un rato, tengo tarea que hacer **_

_**Sh-No importar mientras Shampoo estar a tu lado **_

_**Mientras tanto en el dojo de los Tendo **_

_**Ha-Ho, ho Ho mi hermosa colección de pantaletas, por fin la pude acomodar por color, talla, estilo, suavidad y alfabéticamente, Ho, me siento tan pero tan feliz!**_

_**Ka-Todos a comer!**_

_**Ge-Ya vio Tendo?, un elicotero por alla!**_

_**So-Que?, donde?**_

_**En ese momento de distracción Genma voltea el tablero de forma que el ganara **_

_**So-Yo no veo nada **_

_**Ge-Creo que fue mi imaginación, ah , pero que le parece le volvi a ganar otra vez**_

_**So-mmmmm, creo que mejor nos vamos a comer**_

_**Ge-Claro el ganar tantas veces seguidas me abrio el apetito **_

_**Na-Y Ranma?**_

_**Ak-Porque me lo preguntas?**_

_**Na-Sera porque tu eres su prometida**_

_**Ak-Pues tal parece que eso no le impide salir con Shampoo**_

_**Ka-La comida se va a enfriar **_

_**Mientras tanto en la isla Hatna**_

_**Sa-Creo que ya llegamos**_

_**Ta-Si mira ahí esta el palacio de la diosa Hitomi**_

_**Sa-Claro ya lo vi, pero donde esta el diamante?**_

_**Ta-Si me das los binoculares lo sabre**_

_**Sa-Y?, esta dentro o fuera?**_

_**Ta-aja, tal parece que esta afuera**_

_**Sa-Como lo sabes?**_

_**Ta-Mira por ti mismo, hacia arriba en la punta mas alta**_

_**Sa-Nombre!, nos tardamos mucho en subir!, si con los binoculares se ve lejisimos!, ahora para escalar**_

_**Ta-Satoru (gota en la cabeza)**_

_**Sa-Que?**_

_**Ta-Tienes los binoculares al revés**_

_**Sa-Aaaaa, con razon que diferencia ahora esta mas cerca**_

_**Ta-Claro ya no perdamos mas tiempo y vamos por ese diamante ya **_

_**Sa-Adelante**_

_**Y en la cima del palacio........**_

_**Ta-Genial al fin después de tres caidas y una torcedura, al fin lo tengo jajajaja**_

_**Sa-Bien entonces ya vamonos, ya esta oscureciendo **_

_**Ta-El amo Kenji estara muy complacido **_

_**Tiempo después**_

_**Ta-A....a....a......al fin llegamos amo Kenji aqui tiene su flor de cerezo **_

_**Ke-Genial, descansa porque desde mañana empezaremos el cumplimiento de mi plan de conquistar insignificante isla jajajajajajaja**_

_**Al dia siguiente en la isla **_

_**Ke-Satoru, Takeshi**_

_**Ta/Sa-Mande señor**_

_**Ke-El primer paso para el entrenamiento de Hitomi es llenar esta flor de cerezo roja de las almas de 7 mujeres japonesas, entonces busquen en toda esta estúpida isla para saber si aquí hay mujeres nacidas en Japón **_

_**Sa/Ta-Claro señor**_

_**Ta-Y las mujeres que encontremos que hacemos con ellas?**_

_**Ke-Llévenlas a la prisión de Askan, en el pueblo de neko**_

_**Sa-Claro señor**_

_**Ke-Esa prisión esta abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo y nadie les oira gritar ja ja ja, todavía estan aquí? Muévanse!**_

_**En ese momento Satoru y Takeshi se fueron a toda prisa para encontrar a las siete mujeres japonesas y por supuesto y muy obvio nacidas en Japón **_

_**  
Y muy cerca de ahí en el pueblo de neko**_

_**Sa-Bien señor oficial donde tiene las catas de nacimiento de todos los residentes de este pueblo**_

_**Oficial-Pa...pa....para que las quieren?**_

_**Ta-Eso no le importa usted entregelas**_

_**Oficial-E...estan ahí en ese archivero**_

_**Ta-Es usted muy amable, pero ya no nos sirve**_

_**Takeshi golpea al oficial y lo arroja por la ventana dejándolo muerto**_

_**Sa-Que te parece ene ste pueblo solo ahí dos mujeres japonesas**_

_**Ta-Pues ya es algo, porque este es el ultimo pueblo de esta estupida isla**_

_**Sa-Rayos, ahora que**_

_**Ta-Ni modo por ahora vamos por esas dos, cuales son sus nombres?**_

_**Sa-Son Natsumi y Ayumi**_

_**Ta-Vamos por ellas**_

_**Varias horas después **_

_**Ta-Mira, ahí estan son ellas dos **_

_**Sa-Quien es quien?**_

_**Ta-Creo que Natsumi es la del pelo largo de color azul marino, y delgada, que tiene un moño negro, falda y blusa gris y Ayumi es la niña de pelo corto café claro, falda blanca con un afranja azul, la blusa de colegiala y medias blancas **_

_**Sa-Son bonitas, lastima que tengan que ser secuestradas y sacrificadas **_

_**Ta-Pero es por una causa noble**_

_**Sa-Si tu dices.......**_

_**Ta-Bien sobre ellas**_

_**Satoru y Takeshi suponieron bien, ya que una niña se acerco a decir los nombres de las jóvenes y una era Natsumi y la otra Ayumi, en ese momento Takeshi y Satoru se abalanzaron sigilosa y rapidamente sobre ellas**_

_**Ay-Que?, Natsumi no oyes eso?**_

_**Na-Si alguien se acerca**_

_**Ay-Quienes son ustedes?**_

_**Ta-Mi nombre es Takeshi y el es Satoru**_

_**Nat-Y que quieren ustedes aquí?**_

_**Sa-Oh, nada solo queremos secuestrarlas**_

_**Nat-Queeeeee**_

_**Ayumi en ese momento le dice a su amiga que habia llegado con ellas (ve rapidamente por el oficial y luego ve por Sukari y Akari Yanatsuki para que nos ayuden), la niña obedecio y se fue **_

_**Nat-No creo que sea tan facil el secuestrarnos**_

_**Ay-Pero porque nos van a secuestrar?**_

_**Sa-Pues, solo porque son nacidas en Japón**_

_**Ay-Solo por eso?**_

_**Sa-Pues si**_

_**Nat-No les sera tan facil, nosotras no les tenemos miedo y ademas sabemos pelear **_

_**Sa-Como si eso fuera suficiente **_

_**Todos pusieron posición de combate **_

_**Sa—A mi dejame a la niñita de Ayumi**_

_**Ay-No soy una niñita**_

_**Satoru se abalanza rapidamente sobre Ayumi y al estar frente a ella.....**_

_**Sa-El golpe del gato!!**_

_**Y una gran ráfaga de viento golpea a Ayumi lanzándola contra un acasa y desgarrando su ropa de tal manera que queda semidesnuda y quedando inconsciente **_

_**Nat-Ayumi!!**_

_**Ta-Ja, ahora preparate sigues tu**_

_**Nat-No te perdonare por lo que acabas de hacerle a Ayumi**_

_**Ta-Preparate**_

_**Natsumi va contra Takeshi rapidamente con lagrimas en los ojos **_

_**Nat-Recibe mi ráfaga helada!!**_

_**Una energia sale del puño derecho de Natsumi **_

_**Ta-Y tu recibe mi golpe del Leooon!!!**_

_**En ese momento la gran energia de pelea de Takeshi forma un leopn y de su mano derecha sale; las dos energias chocan y la fuerza de Takeshi es tan impresionante que destruye totalmente la ráfaga helada de Natsumi y la lanza con tal fuerza que se estrella en otra casa dejándola inconsciente **_

_**Sa-Me parecio que dijo que no seria nada facil secuestrarlas**_

_**Ta-Pero se equivoco, fue muy facil jajaja**_

_**Sa-Y ahora que**_

_**Ta-Lo mejor sera irnos ya el amo Kenji debe estar esperándonos **_

_**Takeshi y Satoru cargaron a Ayumi y Natsumi y se las llevaron a la residencia**_

_**Tiempo después(ya en la residencia)**_

_**Ta-Aquí estan las dos unicas mujeres nacidas en Japón señor**_

_**Ke-Pero no les dije que las llevaran a Askan**_

_**Ta-Crei que seria mejor robarles el alma ahora **_

_**Ke-No, llévenlas a Askan y regresen para explicarles todo**_

_**Y asi lo hicieron llevaron a las chicas a la prisión de Askan dejándolas a las dos en una celda y retirándose para llegar lo mas rapido posible al palacio**_

_**Ya en el palacio**_

_**Ke-Bien en esto consiste el plan:**_

_**Para absorber el alma de las 7 mujeres japonesas primero se necesita la flor de cerezo roja que se encontraba en la punta mas alta del palacio de la diosa Hitomi, eso ya esta terminado. Después las 7 mujeres japonesas; sin embargo el diamante solo absorbe una alma a la vez por eso necesitamos tener a todas las mujeres juntas, ya que en caso de que fallaramos tendríamos que esperar 500 años para volverlo a intentar **_

_**Sa-Hoooooo**_

_**Ta-Pero aquí solo ahí dos mujeres, aque parte de Japón vamos por las otras cinco?**_

_**Ke-El mapa lo decidira **_

_**Kenji pone un mapa de todo Japón, luego cierra los ojos y con el dedo indice señala un lugar y abre los ojos**_

_**Ke-Genial conseguiran las 5 mujeres faltantes de Nerima, tambien quiero que traigan a mi hermano Li**_

_**Ta-Esta bien cuando nos vamos? Mañana?**_

_**Ke-Me parece perfecto**_

_**Mientras tanto en algun lugar de Japón (eso espero)**_

_**Ry-Oh, mi querida Akane cuantos dias llevare sin verte ni oirte? No lo se, pero te extraño bastante. Creo que ya es hora de desfiar a Ranma**_

_**Ryoga se puso a escribir una crta de desafio para Ranma, ya que termino se la dio a un pueblerino que amablemente la llevo al correo y la envio**_

_**Ry-Bien ahora terminare de empacar e ire a mi pelea contra Ranma**_

_**Mientras en Nerima........**_

_**Ak-Sabes Ranm ate perdonare lo de hace dias con Shampoo si comes mi comida**_

_**Ra-Prefiero morir con el remordimiento de qu eno me perdonaras (si como no), a morir intoxicado y perdonado **_

_**Ak-Hare de cuenta que no oi eso**_

_**Ge-Ranma, no seas descortes, recuerda que Akane es tu prometida y que sera mejor que te vayas acostumbrando desde ahora**_

_**So-Muy bien dicho señor Saotome**_

_**Entre soun y Genma agarraron fuertemente a Ranma y le abrieron la boca mientras que Akane le metia la comida**_

_**Ra-Huacala! El bistec esta salado, y el te esta muy dulce, que asco solo espero no enfermarme**_

_**Ak-Que has dicho!**_

_**Ra-El dia en que cocines algo delicioso sera un milagro **_

_**En ese momento akane saca su mazo de sabra dios donde y golpea a Ranma y lo manda a volar por los aires**_

_**Ak-Ranma eres un desconsiderado **_

_**Akane sube rapidamente a su cuarto enfadada**_

_**Y en el puerto.......**_

_**Li-Ja al fin llegamos**_

_**Ta-Ya era hora**_

_**Sa—Y ahora que hacemos?**_

_**Li-Hagamos lo mismo que mi hermano hace, debemos comprar un mapa**_

_**Ta-Me parece una buena idea, que el dedo lo decida**_

_**Sa-Yo voy por el mapa **_

_**Minutos después**_

_**Sa-Ya llegue**_

_**Li-Bien ahora señalare un lugar, el dedo de Li cayo en la casa de Asuza**_

_**Li-Bien Takeshi tu iras a esa casa **_

_**Ta-Bien**_

_**Li-Cuando la atrapes la pones en la prisión del yate**_

_**Ta-Claro señor, ya me voy**_

_**Li eligio otro lugar en el mapa y cayo justo donde vive Ukyo **_

_**Li-Bien tu Satoru iras aquí, los estare esperando **_

_**Sa-Bien, ya me voy **_

_**Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo **_

_**Na-Akane llego un a carta para ti y otra para Ranma **_

_**Ra-Para mi?**_

_**Na-Si es de Ryoga, ten**_

_**Ak-Leela para saber que dice**_

Ranma te reto a un duelo:

E estado entrenando lo sufisiente estos dias y creo que ya te puedo derrotar tengo muchas ganas de pelear contigo y berte en axion te estare esperando en el parque dentro de dos dias

Atte Ryoga Hibiki

_**Na-Ja ja ja ja y ja**_

_**Ak-De que te ries Nabiki?**_

_**Na-Accion con x jajaja y un monton de faltas de ortografia, aaa Ranma podrias darme esa carta para alegrarme en mis dias tristes?**_

_**Ra-Has con ella lo que quieras**_

_**Ak-Ranma si Ryoga ya entreno lo bastante para vencerte no te vas a poner a entrenar?**_

_**Ra-Que dices, si conociendo a Ryoga se que tendre un mes si no es que mas para entrenar y ademas yo no necesito entrenar como Ryoga porque como es de esperarse voy a ganar igual que siempre **_

_**Ak-Pero no sabes que nuevas técnicas a aprendido Ryoga y cuanto las perfecciono **_

_**Ra-Tienes razon mejor me voy a entrenar **_

_**Y ranma se retira dirigiéndose hacia el dojo, y akane sube las escaleras y sube hacia su cuarto para leer la carta **_

_**Ak-Que extraño, no dice quien me la envia**_

_**Akane destapa el sobre y lee:**_

Mi querida akane

Tienes unos ojos soñadores, y una sonrisa tan bellísima que seria imposible no enamorarse de ti, eres lo mejor , tan linda, amable, y tierna, asi has demostrado ser conmigo y con eso ya no se puede pedir mas.

Cualquier persona que sienta o tenga tu presencia, amistad o amor ha encontrado lo mas bello en este mundo.

_**Akane se quedo asombrada después de leer la carta anónima **_

_**Ak-Me pergunto, quien me la habra enviado?**_

_**Mientras no muy lejos de ahí **_

_**Ry-Espero que Ranma haya recibido mi desafio y akane mi carta sin nombre, pero ya que llegue le dire que o la escribi, jeje **_

_**Ta-Disculpa tu vives enesta casa?**_

_**As-Si y tu quien eres?**_

_**Ta-Eso no importa pero pero preparate para **_

_**As-Aaaaa ya se quien eres tu, eres tama, mi nueva mascota!**_

_**Ta-No niña babosa mi nombre es Takeshi **_

_**As-Aaaa, toma toma toma toma te peinare y arreglare hasta que quedes lindo**_

_**Ta-Nooooooooo**_

_**Takeshi se molesta tanto por lo insoportable que era Asuza y la golpea en la nuca dejándola inconsciente **_

_**Ta-Que bueno que sa se cayo, bien ahora ya me voy para el yate**_

_**Takeshi abraza a Asuza y la lleva rapidamente en dirección al puerto, mientras en el restaurante de Ukyo..........**_

_**Uk-que deseas?**_

_**Sa-Te quiero a ti**_

_**Uk-Lo siento pero yo ya estoy comprometida **_

_**Sa-Eso no me importa yo te llevare quieras o no jeje**_

_**Ukyo se coloca en pose de pelea**_

_**Uk-Me puedes llevar si me logras derrotar **_

_**Sa-Claro muy facil ya estuvo tu ya eres mia**_

_**Uk-Eso crees?**_

_**Satoru se abalanza sobre Ukyo y Ukyo lo esquiva y le arroja sus espátulas, Satoru las esquiva con gran facilidad y la ataca **_

_**Sa-El golpe del gato!**_

_**Uk-Que es eso?, nooooooo**_

_**Ukyo cae encima de una mesa rompiéndola y quedando noqueada **_

_**Sa-Fue muy facil, sera mejor que me vaya**_

_**Satoru cogio a Ukyo, cerro el restaurante y se dirigio hacia el muelle **_

_**Tiempo después.......**_

_**Sa-Ya llegue **_

_**Li-Bien, tu faltabas llevala rapido para las siguientes instrucciones para largarnos de aquí **_

_**Sa-Claro señor**_

_**Li-Y le dices a Takeshi que se apure, esta en el baño**_

_**Sa-Claro que si señor**_

_**Tiempo después**_

_**Li-Ya tengo los siguientes dos lugares son el cat café y el dojo Tendo, Satoru tu y Takeshi iran al dojo Tendo por si hay problemas y yo ire al cat café, bien ya retírense nos veremos qui máximo en dos horas**_

_**Sa/Ta-Bien señor nos retiramos**_

_**Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo**_

_**Akane salia de su cuarto cuando Ranma la toma de la cintura y akane se asusta y da un gran salto**_

_**Ak-Ranmaaaaaaaa!!!**_

_**Ranma al ver la cara de enfado de Akane baja rapidamente por la escalera mientras que akane le va arrojando todo lo que va encontrando a su paso, ya en el piso de abajo Ranma se resbala y cae, en ese momento akane levanta la mesa de centro y golpea a Ranma con ella, Ranma se levanta y corre, en ese momento akane saca un mazo (sabra dios de donde) y persigue a Ranma**_

_**Ya en el cat café**_

_**Li-Buenas tardes **_

_**Sh-Que se te ofrece**_

_**Li-Que me acompañes**_

_**Sh-Lo siento pero ya estoy comprometida**_

_**Li-Pues eso no me interesa **_

_**Shampoo se coloca en pose de combate y Li tambien **_

_**Sh-Pues no va a ser facil llevarme **_

_**Li-Eso crees?**_

_**Sh-No te tengo miedo **_

_**Li en ese momento corre velozmente salta en el aire y cae justo detrás de Shampoo y con un golpe en el cuello la noquea **_

_**Li-Ja fue muy sencillo**_

_**En ese momento llega Cologne **_

_**Co-Que pasa aquí?**_

_**Li-Nada vieja raquítica **_

_**En ese momento Li toma rapidamente a Shampoo y da un salto, cologne le lanza un plato pero solo logro romperle un bolsillo y una pequeña tarjeta cae**_

Videojuegos de rol y Anime Manga X-box, Playstation 2 Gamecube Elliot Isla Hatna pueblo de neko 

Email- 

Heavy metaaaaaaal!!!

_**Co-Por lo menos se donde podria estar Shampoo**_

_**Y en el dojo Tendo **_

_**Satoru y Takeshi ya habian entrado en el dojo**_

_**Sa-Takeshi ya viste eso?**_

_**Ta-Que?**_

_**Sa-Tienen un panda de mascota**_

_**Ta-Es que la gente de la ciudad es muy extraña no le hagas caso, solo noquealo y ya **_

_**Sa-Esta bien **_

_**Satoru va contra el panda y lo golpea hasta dejarlo inconsciente y en ese momento llega Soun**_

_**So-Quienes son ustedes?**_

_**Ta-No le importa**_

_**Takleshi le da un golpe y lo noquea, Satoru amarra al panda y a Soun y entra Kasumi**_

_**Ka-Que estan haciendo?**_

_**Satoru corre velozmente y deja inconsciente a kasumi y del segundo piso se oye un grito **_

_**Na-Kasumi que pasa?**_

_**Takeshi en es e momento sube rapidamente las escaleras y entra al cuarto de Nabiki **_

_**Na-Que se te ofrece?**_

_**Ta-Nada solo dejate secuestrar **_

_**Na-Claro**_

_**Ta-que?**_

_**Na-Pero por una modica cantidad**_

_**Ta-Me estas diciendo que te dejas que te secuestre pero si yo te doy dinero?**_

_**Na-Claro se nota que eres inteligente **_

_**Ta-Y se te doy mas dinero harias otras cosas?**_

_**Nabiki en ese momento se levanta enojada y toma su espada de kendo y se prepara para golpeara Takeshi, pero Takeshi le rompe la espada y la noquea **_

_**Ya en la planta baja d ela casa Soun logra despertar **_

_**So-Porque secuestran a mis hijas**_

_**Takeshi le dice a Satoru que invente un pretexto **_

_**Sa-A ya se, es que estamos secuestrando a las mujeres mas hermosas de todo Nerima **_

_**So-Que!?**_

_**Y en ese momento llega Akane **_

_**Ak-Ya llegue!**_

_**Sa-Tambien nos llevamos a esa?**_

_**Ta-No ya tenemos a las 7 mujeres ya vamonos**_

_**Ak-Que estan haciendo con todos?**_

_**Ta-Nada que te importe y en ese momento Satoru llega por detrás de akane y la desmaya **_

_**Ta-Bien Satoru ya es hora de irnos **_

_**Satoru y Takeshi salen corriendo y saltando y se dirigen hacia el muelle **_

_**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**_

_**ESPERO QUE ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE SIGAN LA TRAMA EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS **_

_**ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A MIS BEST-FRIENDS MADG Y A SU SOBRINA VERO, FRANCISCO, ALEJANDRO, Y A TODOS USTEDES LECTORES Y ADMIRADORES**_

_**COMENTARIOS QUEJAS, CUBETAZOS DE AGUA FRIA Y PREMIOS FAVOR DE ESCRIBIRME A MI **_

_**GRACIAS NOS VENOS EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO SAYONARA!!! **_


End file.
